When YGO meets the animal kingdom
by Black Velvet Princess
Summary: Malik and Bakura have come up with the most evil plot ever... They are going to turn the YGO gang into animals!RANDOMNESS
1. DEFAULT CHAPTER AKA CHAPTER ONE!

First Chappie!!!

NO! I DON'T OWN THIS!!

Bakura was feeling particularly evil one day; unfortunately for him, he was totally out of evil plots. 

Bakura: I could go out and murder an innocent mortal; but that's so old. I could send Yami and friends to the Shadow Realm again; but that was so TOTALLY Duelist Kingdom. or I could-

Ryou: *YAWN* hey, Bakura. scheming up some evil plan agan?

Bakura: well at least it's better than SLEEPING all night like you seem to do.

Ryou: Spare me the lecture. I am up WAY to early for Saturday, and am not feeling particularly willing to be verbally abused right now.

Bakura: baka mortal.

Ryou: aw, shut up. *turns on tv to news*

Bakura: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN THAT STUPID THING ON! I AM TRYING TO GET OVER MY SCHEMER'S BLOCK!!

Ryou: oh? Out of ideas, are we? Why don't you just call up your friend, y'know that evil guy that's intent on getting all those funny cards.

Bakura: riiiiight. HEY! FOR ONCE YOU'VE HELPED ME!!

Ryou: shut up. The news is ACTUALLY interesting today.

Malik: HANG UP NOW, OR ELSE I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR MIND!!! IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING!!

Bakura: good morning to you too, Malik.

Malik: oh. hi Bakura. You got schemer's block too?

Bakura: definitely.

Malik: My ideas are totally gone. But then again, it's 8:00 in the morning.

reporter News Guy: The Domino Police recently discovered and eliminated an undercover operation of evil scientists crossing human genes with animals to make a disgusting crossbreed of animals and humans. they discovered the operation early on, so there was no actual success...

Malik: who is that?

Bakura: the News Guy.

Malik: YOU IDIOT!! LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAID!!!

Bakura: he just said that they were making humans into animals...

Malik: WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?

Ishuzu: I HEARD THAT!!!

Malik: okay, STUPID, let me explain. We combine our millennium powers to put Yugi and friends into animal bodies. Then, we take their millennium items and etc. etc. GET IT?

Bakura: YES!!! IT'LL WORK!!!

Malik: duh. after all, it was ME who came up with it.

Bakura: I'll meet you at the zoo in five minutes!!

Malik: WHAT!!! no way, dude, I'll meet you there at one. Make your aibou tell out victims to came at 1:30. Don't call me again. *hangs up the phone*

_

*at 1:00*

Bakura: what's taking him!!

Malik: Exactly on time!!

Marik: I AM EVIIIIIL!!!

Malik n' Bakura: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!

Marik: AIBOU!!! can we please, PLEASE go see the giraffes? And I want Ice Cream! Please!! 

Malik: you be a good little yami and wait over there while Bakura and I plot our evilness!! And I'll get you whatever flavour of ice cream you want.

Marik: EVEN CHOCOLATE?!!

Malik: yes, even chocolate, so long as you're a good boy and leave me and Bakura alone.

Marik: OOOOHHH!! Thankyouthankyou Malik!! We're gonna see the Giraffes, we're gonna see the giraffes!! Lalalalalaaaa!! *skips off like a Chibi*

Malik: so, what we gonna turn them into? 

Bakura: Oh, I think I know...

Malik: I say we cross them with weak and defenceless animals.

Bakura: YAH!! Lets import the hamsters from Hamtaro!!

Malik: good idea. Now, that should only take half an hour. Where did you tell your Hikari to tell Yami and friends to meet us?

Bakura: by that washroom right near the only entrance. 

Malik: Awsome. Let's get going.

_

*Half an hour later*

Yugi: Hey guys! Ryou told us to meet here!! 

Mai: IN A GUY'S WASHROOM???

Tristan: Whoa, don't have a cow.

Joey: Yah, he told us to wait in those conveniently placed suspicious-looking chairs over there.

Tea: oh look! There's Ryou!!

Yami: Greetings, Ryou. Where is your Yami?

Ryou: Who knows or cares?

Kaiba: how long are they going to keep us waiting? I'M GETTING BORED HERE!! *is sitting down*

*everyone sits down*

Mokuba: after we're finished sitting Big Brother, will you please PLEASE buy me some ice cream? PLEASE!!

Kaiba: well, I dunno...

Mokuba: PLEASE!!

Kaiba: sure. 

Mokuba: even Chocolate?

Kaiba: yes, Even chocolate. 

Mokuba: ALRIGHT!!!

Suddenly, metal arm straps and leg straps shot out of the chairs, binding the gang to their seats.

Serenity: OOOOOHHH!!! Big Brother!!look how Shiny!!!

Joey: You're right!! *starts staring blankly at metal straps*

Mai: uh-oh, Joey noticed something shiny. Everyone get out your nailfiles. WAIT!! I CAN'T REACH MY NAILFILE!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!

Tea: OMG SHE'S RIGHT!!! wait... I don't have to file my nails... they're already chewed to stumps...

Yugi: RYOU!! WHAT IS THIS!!!

Ryou: oh, some plan my yami and Malik schemed up. probably isn't gonna work, like most of 'em.

Yami: OH NO!! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT MY DECK!! MY HEART OF THE CARDS IS GONNA DIE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Tristan: whoa, dude, don't spaz. at least your deck HAS a heart of the cards.

Yugi: really? Doesn't everyone's deck have a heart?

Mai: no, mine has an artery.

Tristan: my deck has kidneys.

Tea: MY DECK HAS A GALL BLADDER!! 

Ryou: my deck has a stomach ache.

Kaiba: my deck has... um, a small intestine. and an esophagus. 

Yami: I admit it. My deck also had a- an appendix. 

Yugi: really? Doesn't it have it anymore?

Yami: no. sadly, the appendix ruptured.

Tea: oh. THE POOR THING!!!! *bursts out crying*

Malik and Bakura came into the little circle of bound teens, carrying a cage of tied-up hamsters. Carefully dropping them into the teen's laps, they left the cage open with the extra hamsters and put it on the ground.

Bakura: MVAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! WE ARE GOING TO TURN YOU ALL INTO HAMSTERS NOW!!!! 

Malik: YES!!!! 

Mokuba: can I still have ice cream?

Everyone: -_-U

*end of chappie!*

Well? Whatcha think? PLEASE R&R!!!


	2. THE CHICKEN DANCE!

CHAPTER TWO~!!!!

THANK YOU YAMI MALECI!!! AND SUNA!!!!!

^______________________________^  
  


I DON'T OWN THIS!!!

Bakura: so, Mr. Genius, how exactly are we supposed to do this now?

Malik: I AM Mr. Genius!! And I know how to solve this, because that's what Geniuses do.

Bakura: RIIIIIIGHT!! Okay, Malik, since you're so smart, what DO we do?

Malik: now, I wonder where Marik went...?

Bakura: STOP STALLING, YOU BAKA!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHAT TO DO!! 

Kaiba: If you two quarrelling idiots would stop fighting long enough to free me so I can go alert the police to your obviously illegal activities, I would be most pleased.

Bakura: OK!!!

Malik: -_-U I AM surrounded by idiots :( WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T FREE HIM, STUPID!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WRECK OUR PLAN!!!

Bakura: *stops* Really?

Malik: DUH!!!!

Mokuba: I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY want ice cream!!!

Bakura: Malik, come on lets do what we came here to do!

Yugi: which was...?

Malik: WE ARE GOING TO TURN YOU ALL INTO HAMSTERS!!!

Tea: OOOOH!!! HAMSTERS!! THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE!!!

Mai: YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A FURRY RAT!!

Malik: shut up, so we can get on with our plan.

Kaiba: when I get my lawyer...

Bakura: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!

Malik: just hand me your millennium Item...

Bakura: WHAT!!!

Malik: JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!

Bakura: fine. *hands him item*

Malik: THANK YOU!!! now, close your eyes and concentrate, and when you hear me say 'now', say "turn these mortals into animals!!!"

Bakura: sure...

*they do as he says*

Malik: now- *is knocked over*

Suddenly, a host of all of the animals of the zoo rushed into the circle, turning everything into chaos. But Bakura chanted the phrase, regardless.

Bakura: TURN THESE AHHHH!!! *is knocked over* INTO ANIMALS!!!

Malik: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! HELP!!! 

Suddenly, there was a big white light. Everything went black.

_

Malik: Uhhh... what happened? 

Bakura: I dunno. I think something went wrong...

Marik: NOW can I have ice cream?

Malik: *opens eyes* AHHHHHHH!!!!! MARIK YOU'RE A CHIBI!!!

Marik: so? You're a Chibi too!! ^_______^

Malik: WHAT!!!

Marik: Aren't you so proud of me? I set all of the animals free ALL by myself, just in time for your spell, so you could buy me ice cream!!!

Malik: -_-U Marik, we ALREADY had animals. 

Bakura: ahhhhhhhh!!! 

Malik: Bakura? *can't find Bakura*

Bakura: down here!

Malik: whoa. YOU'RE WORSE OFF THAN ME!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Bakura: what!!

Marik: Bakura got turned into a Hamster!!!

Bakura: WHAT!!!!!

Malik: heh. figgers. OMG!! What about the others?

Bird: Be quiet. it's too early to get up...

Malik: THAT BIRD CAN TALK!!!

Marik: LETS CATCH IT AND EAT IT!!!

Bird: I'M NOT A BIRD, I'M TRISTAN!!!

Marik: so?

Tristan-bird: YOU CAN'T EAT ME!! THAT WOULD MAKE YOU A CANNIBAL!!

Marik: so?

Tristan-bird: wouldn't you rather eat Bakura?

Bakura: NOOOOOOO! 

Marik: come here, little hamster...

Bakura: wouldn't you rather eat... ICE CREAM?

Marik: WHERE!!!

Bakura: *points to man in ice cream suit*

Marik: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________________________________^

Tiger: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MY ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles Marik*

Marik: TIGER!!! MY FAVOURITE FOOD!!!

Ostrich: MOKUBA!!! GET BACK HERE, NOW!!!!

Tiger: yes, big brother. -_- BIG BROTHER!!! YOU'RE AN OSTRICH!!!!

Ostrich: MOKUBA!!! YOU'RE A TIGER!!!

Ash: AHHHHH!!! I'M A POKEBALL!!! NOOOO!!

Authoress: NOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS FIC!!! 

Ash: OH YEAH!!! WELL, IF I WEREN'T A POKEBALL I'D CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEDUEL!!!

Dream Shadow(yes, that's the authoress): RIIIIGHT.... GO POKEBALL GO!!! *throws Ash into trash* *HEY IT RHYMES!!* 

Malik: DO YOU MIND!!! 

Dream Shadow: SOOOOORY. *stomps away indignantly*

Bakura: did you just drive away the authoress...?

Malik: I think I did...?

Tea: AHHHHHH!!! I AM SOOOO CUTE!!

Everyone: WHAT???!

Tea: I'm a cute little fuzzy hamster ^__________________^! *does dance*

Serenity: What happened...? Why am I a horse?

Joey: mmmm... doughnuts...

Serenity: MY BROTHER SAID DOUGHNUTS!!! I ADMIRE THAT SOOOOO MUCH!! HE HAS THE GREATEST MASTERY OF ENGLISH EVER, CAUSE HE SAID DOUGHNUTS!!! I DON'T LIKE DOUGHNUTS THAT MUCH, BUT MY BROTHER IS SO GREAT HE IS JUST AWSOME LIKE VERY AND COOL AND AWSOME AND EXCELLENTLY WONDERFUL BECAUSE HE IS ABSOLUTELY AWSOME AND HE INSPIRES ME SOO MUCH AND BECAUSE OF HIM I CAN SEE AND I AM SOOO PROUD OF MYSELF BECAUSE HE IS MY BIG BROTHER AND I INSPIRE HIM AND HE INSPIRES ME AND ISN'T THAT AWSOME AND MAYBE I USE THE WORD AWSOME TO MUCH BUT WHO CARES BECAUSE MY BIG BROTHER JOEY INSPIRES ME AWSOMELY- *faints cause she can't breath*

Joey: WHAT??? *wakes up*

Tea: O.o JOEY!!! you're a CHICKEN!!

Joey: AM NOT!! 

Serenity: she means literally, BIG BROTHER!! 

Malik: wait, didn't you just faint?

Serenity: oh yah. *resumes faint*

JOEY: AWESOME!!! I'M A CHICKEN!!! *tries to do the chicken dance*

Mai: AHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Kaiba the Ostrich: *does chicken dance cause he's a bird, too*

Mokuba: *does chicken dance even though he's NOT a bird* *well, if tigers were birds...* *but they aren't, are they?* *well, lets just say Mokuba is a tiger-bird*

Tristan: I'M A BIRD!!! *does chicken dance*

Marik: *eats Ice Cream Man* 

Ice Cream Man: AHHHHHHH!!! *is eaten; good thing he's made of ice cream.*

Tea: *falls over randomly*

Mai: DOESN'T ANYONE CARE!!!

Malik: *watching the chicken-dancers* -_-U

Bakura: well. I think our plan kinda failed. 

Malik: well, at least they're all embarrassing themselves. 

Serenity: NIEGH!!

Mai: DOESN'T ANYONE CARE THAT I'M A- WHAT AM I??????????????????????????!

Otogi (the authoress doesn't wanta have to type 'Duke Devlin' all the time): *has appeared as a gopher even though the authoress had previously forgotten him* WHOA, THE CHICKEN DANCE!!! *watches the chicken dance*

Yami: I WANT SUGAR!!!! *yes, Yami is now a chibi*

Yugi: WHEE I CAN FLY!!! *falls over randomly* 

MAI: LOOK AT ME!!! 

Yugi: NO FAIR!! I WANNA BE A KURIBO LIKE MAI!!! AHHHHH!! YAMI!! YOU'RE A GIRL-CHIBI!!!

Yami: AHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M A GIRL!!!!

Mai: NOOOO!!! I'M A KURIBO!!!!

Malik: since when is a kuribo a real animal?

Dream Shadow: SINCE I STARTED WRITING THIS FIC!!!!

Marik, Malik and Yami: I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!

Mai: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I CAN'T FIND MY NAIL FILE!!!!

RYOU: WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING????!!!

MAI: NOOOOOOOO IDEA!

MARIK: ICE CREAM!!

MALIK: ICE CREAM!!!!!!!

YAMI: ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JOEY, TRISTAN, MOKUBA AND KAIBA: *ARE DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE* COME JOIN US!!!

ASH THE POKEBALL: *DOES THE CHICKEN DANCE*

Dream Shadow: STOP SHOUTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: fine. *does the chicken dance*

everyone: *does chicken dance*

Tea: *does bunny hop because she is a bunny* 

Serenity: *eyes change colour; wakes up* RUN LIKE THE WIND!!! NEIGHHHHHHH!!!! *kidnaps Bakura the Ham-Ham and gallops away*

Ryou: *stops doing chicken dance* JOEY!! YOUR SISTER KIDNAPPED MY YAMI!!! 

Joey: *is doing the chicken dance*


	3. MVAHAHAHAHAHA! Oo

MUHAHAHAHA!!!!! MY NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

Heh... sorry, I know it's odd... BUT I'M JUST A VEEEERY RANDOM PERSON... meaning that this fic WILL contain randomness... possibly A LOT ...

THANX 2 DA REVIEWERS:

Suna: ^___^ THANK-YOU REALLY MUCH!!! :)

Crouching Tigress: Y'THINK SO?? I'm trying for humor... curse the spell checker, I SPELLED HUMOR RIGHT!!! (what does that have to do with anything??? O.oU)

Millennium Spirit River: you think so? Hmm... well, I kinda just put Ash in there randomly... AND YES, THE CHICKEN DANCE IS WEIRD!!!

Digichick: fine, have your own opinion! If that's what you think, I can do nothing to change it.

Kaonanashi:^__^ U R AWESOME!! THANK YOU!! 

NO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, HAPPY???!

CHAPTER THREE!

Tea: CHAPTER THREE, CHAPTER THREE, CHAPTER THREE, CHAPTER THREE, CHAPTER THREE!!!

Mai: HOW CAN I BE A KURIBOH!!!

Zookeeper guy: HEY! BOB, LOOK! I FOUND THE REMAINDER OF THE ESCAPED ANIMALS!! LETS ROUND 'EM UP!!

Bob the Zookeeper guy: RIGHT FRANK, NO NEED TO YELL.

Frank the Zookeeper guy: look who's talking!

Bob the Zookeeper guy: oh! These little kids are lost!

Frank the Zookeeper guy: what should we do?

Bob the Zookeeper guy: why, give 'em to the lost and found!

Marik: ICE CREAM!!!

Malik: ICE CREAM!!!

Yami: ICE CREAM!!!

Frank the Zookeeper guy: why, the little chibis want ICE CREAM!!! well, why don't I take you guys to get some CHOCOLATE ice cream, and then I'll take you to the Lost and Found.

Yami: lost and found, lost and found, lost and found *does a little dance*

Frank the Zookeeper guy: riiiight... well, lets just be going now... *starts to walk off with Chibi Yami, Marik and Malik following.*

Malik: you guys! Stop dancing, Yami, and STOP TRYING TO EAT FRANK THE ZOOKEEPER GUY'S LEG, MARIK!!

Marik: why?? It looks yummy!!

Malik: BECAUSE!!! HE THINKS WE ARE LITTLE KIDS, YAMI IS A GIRL, AND WE HAVE TO GO RESCUE MY ACCOMPLICE IN EVIL!!! 

Marik: so?

Malik: *thinks for a second* lets put it this way; if you eat the nice man, he won't give you ice cream.

Marik: fine. 

Yami: *stops walking* uh-oh...

Malik: what? C'mon, we gotta get going or we aren't gonna get ice-cream.

Yami: I've... got the plague...

Malik: WHAT!! Why?

Yami: My you-know-what... I can't feel it anymore... 

Malik: *rolls eyes* how many times do I have to tell you, YOU'VE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A GIRL!

Yami: that doesn't explain why I can't feel my pe-er, you-know-what (gotsta keep da rating down O.o)

Malik: GIRLS DON'T HAVE YOU-KNOW WHAT'S!!!

Yami: they don't?

Malik: YOU'VE LIVED FOR 5000 YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!?!?!?

Yami: *turns green* you didn't need to tell me that... I'm just a Chibi, you know...

Malik: whatever. c'mon, WE DON'T WANNA MISS OUR ICE CREAM!!

Yami: by the way, what IS this story rated?

Malik: I dunno. ask the Authoress.

Yami: AUTHORESS, WHAT IS THIS STORY RATED??

Dream Shadow: I dunno.

Yami: WHAT!

Dream Shadow: YOU HEARD ME, NOW STOP TALKING TO ME AND GET BACK TO WHAT YOU WERE DOING!!!

Yami: fine... :P

Malik: you know, I wouldn't do that to her... she can do worse than she's already done...

Yami: worse than give me a sex change? I DON'T THINK SO!!

Dream Shadow: MUHAHAHAHA!!! 

Yami: uh oh...

*it starts raining* *like pouring* *actually, more like a hail, with like rain too* *what would that be called?*

Frank the Zookeeper guy: well, it started raining.... guess we have to go straight to the Lost and Found, instead of getting ice cream.

Chibi Malik, Marik and Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

*back w/ dos animal peeps...*

Mai: NOOOOO!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LIVE IN A KURIBO HABITAT!!! *is being dragged away*

Joey: *thinks for a second...* WAIT! I have to find my sister!! *is being dragged away to Chicken Enclosure*

everyone else: AHHH!! WE'RE NOT ANIMALS!!!

Kaiba: except for maybe Tri-

Tristan: SHUT UP!!!

Bob the Zookeeper guy: I could almost swear I can hear these animals talking.

Random Passerby-er: AHHHHH!!! SCHIZOPHRENIC!!! RUUUUUNNNN!!! *runs away*

Mai: NOOOOO!!!! MY NAIL FILE!!!!

*at the Lost and Found*

Lady: OHHH!!! did someone lose these adorable Chibis??? hey, little girl, why are you crying?

Yami: CAUSE I'M NOT A GUY ANYMORE!!! I WANNA BE A GUY!!! AND I WANT ICE CREAM!!

Lady: now now dear. don't cry!! You're a woman, and you always will be! Think of the advantages you'll have over men. 

Yami: BU-BUT I AM A MAN!!

Lady: honey, just learn to accept it. I know that you think being a guy is better than being a girl, but it's not true, and one day you'll come to accept it, probably around the day you grow boobs. and then you don't have to be sad anymore.

Yami: BUT I AM A MAN, BUT THEN I GOT TURNED ONTO A GIRL!!

Lady: it's just a phase, believe me.

Malik: well, Lady, are you going to give me ice cream?

Lady: NOT WHEN YOU ASK LIKE THAT, YOUNG MAN!

Marik: huh?

Lady: now what's the magic words??

Malik: *to Marik* what's she talkin about? Do you know any magic words??

Marik: nope. 

Malik: what da we do??

Marik: I DUNNO!! I JUST WANT ICE CREAM!! YOU'RE THE GENIUS, NOW THINK OF SOMETHING!

Malik: ummm... wait! Yami's a good person, he'll know!!

Marik: Yami? Do you know what the magic words are?

Yami: *stops crying* uh... none come to mind...

Marik: F*CK!!! I WANT ICE CREAM!!

Malik: whoa, don't have a cow! Your Egyptian card has some weird Egyptian writing on it, that makes it obey you! That could be it!

Marik: uhhh... I got a bad memory...

Malik: No, you are the other half of my personality so we are the same person. and my memory is EXCELLENT.

Marik: well, you see, I can't EXACTLY read Egyptian... I'm evil so I never went to school...

Malik: riiiiight. well, what's the magic words then?

Yami: wait... I've heard my aibou say something once... uhhh... it started with a 'P'

Malik: PORCUPINE!!

Yami: nope... it had something to do with food...

Marik: POTATO!!

Yami: no...

Marik: PASTA!!

Yami: no... I think some sort of vegetable...

Malik: erm... peas?

Yami: YES!!! but it wasn't exactly that...

Malik: well it might have been. *to Lady* can we have some ice cream, PEAS?

Lady: ohhh, you are SOOOO CUTE!! Of course you can!!!

Peas: I AM THE WORD!!! 

Malik: riiiight....

Lady: *takes CHOCOLATE ice cream from MYSTERIOUS freezer that somehow appeared* here you-

Ishuzu: *walks through door* excuse me ma'am, I was SUPPOSED to be chaperoning a group of teens but I had a hangove-er, I mean I was sick. now I can't find them anywhere, and- OMG!!! IS THAT YOU MALIK!!

Malik: BIG SISTER!! SHE WAS JUST GIVING US ICE CREAM, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!!

Marik: ICE CREAM!!!

Lady: oh! Have you come for these adorable Chibis?

Ishuzu: uh, I guess... come on, you two... and who's the girl??

Marik: MVHAHAHAHahHAJAHA!!! it's YAMI!!!

Ishuzu: WHAT!!! I think you three have a little explaining to do! Come on, we're leaving, NOW!!!

Chibis: but!-

Ishuzu: *death glare*

-

MUHAHAHA!!!END OF THE CHAPTER!!!

REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YOU!!

PLEASE??


	4. MOTORBIKES!

MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!!!

Kaonanashi: yes you are. I haven't seen a Kuribo habitat, I'll look next time I visit the Zoo though! ^_^

link the traveller: okay ^___^!

Random and mysterious voice: DREAM SHADOW DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! OR ANYTHING!

Dream Shadow: STUPID!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!! *hits random and mysterious voice on the head*

Random and mysterious voice: @_~ X_X 

CHAPTER FOUR!!! (I think @_@....)

Ishuzu: Do you guys wanna go for lunch?

Marik: ICE CREAM!!!

Ishuzu: I DON'T THINK SO!!! 

Malik: ICE CREAM!!!

Ishuzu: NO!!!

Yami: WHY NOT????

Ishuzu: duuuh. I'm on a diet, baka.

Malik: I WANT ICE CREAM!!!

Ishuzu: no. now where do you want to go for food?

Marik: MCDONALDS!! 

Malik: MCDONALDS!!!

Yami: MCDONALDS!!!

Ishuzu: wow. you guys are screwed in the head.

all three: WHAT!!!

Yami: I'M A GIRL!!! OF COURSE I'M SCREWED IN THE HEAD!!!

Ishuzu: ohhhh... you dead. we ARE not going to Mcdonalds, we are going HOME! And little lady, YOU are getting a TIME OUT!!!

Malik: dundundun...

Yami: AHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!! PLEASE, NOT THAT!!! 

Marik: can I have ICE CREAM??

Ishuzu: NO!!!

Yami: *is paralyzed with horror-even horrified enough to not ask for ice cream* O.O

Malik: OHHH NOOOO!! He's gone critical big sister! CAN I HAVE ICE CREAM TOO??

Ishuzu: no, No, NO, No, no.

Malik: fine. be that way.

Ishuzu: Malik, what did you do with your motorbike?

Marik: NOOOO!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WIND AND THE HELMET DOES TO MY HAIR???!!

Yami: O.@

Malik: MY MOTORBIKE!! MY MOTORBIKE!! IT'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I LOOOOVE IT!! I AM GOING TO GIVE IT ICE CREAM TOO!!!

Ishuzu: no, Malik, we are going to ride it home. now where is it??

Malik: right there!! *Motorbike MAGICALLY appears*

Marik: ICE CREAM, NEED ICE CREAM!!

Yami: @_@

Malik: Ishuzu, you can't ride a motorbike in a dress.

Ishuzu: true. but watch THIS!! *runs into CONVENIENTLY located phone booth, Millennium Necklace flashes* 

Malik: what's she doin? *Ishuzu runs out as the one, the ONLY;

SUPER EGYPTIAN BIKER BABE MUHAHAHAHA!!!*

Ishuzu the SUPER EGYPTIAN BIKER BABE MUHAHAHAHA!!! : okay! Let's get goin!! *jumps on motorbike* 

Malik: ALRIGHT! *gets on behind her*

Marik and Yami: * hold on to back* AHHH!! THERE'S NO ROOM FOR US!!

Ishuzu: hold on tight, cause HERE WE GO!!! *starts going REALLY FAST*

Marik and Yami: AHHHHHH!!!!*are holding on in deathgrip*

Trucker dude: AHHHH!! SHE CUT ME OFF!! *smashes into car behind Motorbike*

Malik: YOU F**KIN B*ST*RD!! YOU NEARLY SCRATCHED MY BIKE WITH YOU D*MN TRUCK!!!

Trucker dude: @_@

Malik: COME ON, LETS GO!!!

Ishuzu: alright!!! *goes faster*

Marik and Yami: AHHHHHHH!!! ICE CREAM!!!

Police: snooooore. AHHHH!!! SPEEDERS!! LET'S GO CHASE EM!! *see something* DOUGHNUTS!! *forget Ishuzu and co.*

Ishuzu: traffic lights... AND IT'S ONE MILE AWAY AND YELLOW!! I CAN MAKE THIS!!! *GOES FASTER*

Yami and Marik: AHHHHHH!!!!

Malik: MOVE YOUR F*CK*N CARS, PEOPLE!!

Ishuzu: I MADE IT!! 

People behind her: *huge pileup of cars* @_@ X_X

Marik and Yami: AHHHHH!!!

Ishuzu: WE'RE HOME!!! *stops abruptly*

Yami and Marik: AHHHHHH!!! *fly through window and land on couch*

Malik: FUN!!!

Ishuzu: *steps down* *changes back to NORMAL Ishuzu* well, that was exciting, wasn't it? YAMI!! TIME FOR YOUR TIME OUT!!

Yami: @_@ *is knocked out*

Ishuzu: *gives him time out anyway*

Marik: @_@ *is knocked out* 

Malik: SO, DARKER SIDE OF MY SPLIT PERSONALITY, HOW DID YOU ENJOY YOUR RIDE??? *shakes Marik*

Marik: @_@ *is KNOCKED OUT* ice cream...

*MAI THE KURIBOH, IN THE KURIBOH ENCLOSURE*

Mai: hello, kuribohs. you know, if I had my Harpy Ladies... THEY'D EAT YOU ALIVE!!!

Kuriboh #1: you are a kuriboh too, so you would be eaten as well. and the Harpy Lady enclosure is on the other side of the zoo.

Kuriboh #2: we've never seen you before. you are not part of our clique. you must join us, or we will eat you for breakfast.

Mai: WHAT!!!

Kuriboh #3: do you want to join? You have to perform a SPECIAL task though...

Mai: WAH?

Kuriboh #4: you must escape during the night, which is not hard to do, go to the chicken enclosure and torment the chickens.

Kuribohs: hehehehehe....

Mai: OKAY!! JUST DON'T EAT ME!!!

*ostrich enclosure*

ostriches: BOCKBOCKBOCKBOCKBOCK!!

Kaiba: excuse me, does anyone have a computer?

Ostriches: BOCKNOCKBOCKBOCKLACKBOCKPTCKBOCKOPCKBOCKBAKABOCK 

Kaiba: what? 

Ostriches: BOCKBAKABOCKBAKABOCKBOCKBOCKBOCKBOCKBOCK!!!

Kaiba: you guys are STUPID!!

Ostriches: BOCKBOCKBOCKBOCKBOCKBOCK!!!

Smart Sparrow: yes, they are. in fact, they are so stupid the only thing they can think about is food and escaping during the night to terrorize the chickens.

Kaiba: *is hit with a sudden desire to eat and escape during the night to go terrorize the chickens*

*in the hamster cage*

Hamham #1: whoa, like check that new chick, she's like, totally half hamster, half bunny.

Hamham#2: like, wow.

Hamham#3:awsome.

Tea: MY HEADBAND!!! *bunny ears headband falls off*

Hamham#1: duuuude. she's just a NORMAL hamham.

Hamham#2:like,wow.

Hamham#3:awsome.

Hamham#1:yo, new chick, tonight we're gonna go terrorize the chickens, wanna come?

Hamham#2:like wow.

Hamham#3:awsome.

Tea: well... even though chickens are way bigger than I am and we will probably all die and stuff... it can't hurt! LET'S GO!!

*IN da TIGER HANGOUT!*

Mokuba: I WANT ICE CREAM!!!

TIGER#1: well, we're gonna go terrorize chickens tonight, why don't you come, you know chickens taste like chicken flavoured ice cream, right? You'll come? GREAT!!!

*In the octopus enclosure*

Ryou the octopus: excuse me, does anyone know what I'm doing here?

Octopies: no. 

Ryou: do you know if I can get out of here?

Octopies: no.

Ryou: DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING???? 

Octopies:no.

*Tristan's current hangout*

Tristan: dude, being a robin is FUN!! *hits a tree* @_@

*the gopher place*

Otogi: HIDE AND SEEK HIDE AND SEEK I LOVE HIDE AND SEEK LETS ALL GO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK IN OUR DIFFERENT BURROWS!!!

Gophers: HIDE AND SEED HIDE AND SEEK!!!

Otogi: I wonder what happened to my dice... HIDE AND SEEK, FUN!!!

Gophers: HIDE AND SEEK OH YAH!!

Otogi: HIDE AND SEEK I LOVE HIDE AND SEEK!!

*Yugi the Angel fish's perspective*

Yugi: HEY!! DO YOU GUYS HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN OR WHAT!!!

Angel fish #1: who're you?

Yugi: I'M YUGI MUTO!!

Angel fish #2: NICE TO MEET YOU!!

Yugi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! FOR THE LAST HOUR I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TEACH YOU TO DUEL, BUT SO FAR I HAVEN'T GOTTEN OVER THE INTRODCUCTIONS!!

Angel fish#3: well, we're certainly interested. what's dueling?

Yugi: WHAT!!!

Angel fish #1: who're you?

-

End chappie!!

Hey, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! PLEEEASSSSE!!


	5. BEEEEEEWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAARRREEEEEE!

Dream Shadow: wheps. Looks like I lost track of the time…

BIG thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I PROBLY NEVER WOULDA UPDATED WITHOUT U GUYS!!! dundundun

NOOOOOO I DON'T OOOWWWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!    

Yes well hello!!!!!

Mysterious voice: GET ON W/ THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dream Shadow: FIIINE!!!!!

***Bakura and Serenity***

***Are in the ocean***

Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fish: har har har. Walk the plank, matey!!!!

Serenity: what plank?

Fish: blimey. WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR PLANK????

Fish #2: oh a pirates life for me!!!!!!!

Bakura: there isn't even a ship here. -_-U

Fish: hey ho we're just fish, what do you expect????

Mermaid: oooooh dear. 

Serenity: AHHHHH!! WHERE DID THAT MERMAID COME FROM!!!!!!!!

Mermaid: hmm. Where DID I come from? The real question is, what are a HORSE and a HAMHAM doing out in the middle of the ocean????

Serenity: *thinks* ummmmmm…. MY BROTHER SAID DOUGHNUTS AND THERE WAS A SHINY CHAIR AND A KURIBOH WITH NO NAIL FILE AND THEN I WAS A HORSE AND YAMI WAS A GIRL AND MY BROTHER IS AWSOMELY AWESOME AND EXCELLENT AND AND AND I CAN SEE BECAUSE OF HIM SO HE IS AWSOMER AND YOU'RE A MERMAID AND THERE WAS AN ICE CREAM MAN AND CHIBIS AND MY BROTHER IS AN AWESOME CHICKEN AND AND- *faints 'cause she can't breath*

Bakura: hmm. Well, I'll be slowly and ineffectually paddling Serenity's body back to Japan now.

Mermaid: NOOOOOO! OUR SUPPER IS ESCAPING!!!!! ***Sits and watches supper escape sloooowly***

***Meanwhile at Ishuzu's place***

Ishuzu: what did you do this time, Malik??????

Chibi Malik: well, you see Bakura and me were going to turn everyone into Hamhams. But my darker half of the rubber face decided to set all the animals kin the Zoo free as part of his insane quest to get ice cream, and so we were all changed into different things…

Ishuzu: riiiight. And so what did you do this FOR?????

Chibi Malik: to get their Millennium Items, of course.

Ishuzu: AGAIN???

Malik: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN???????

Marik: we failed.

Malik: NO WE DIDN'T!!!!!!

Ishuzu: where are the Millenium Items then?

Malik: I still have mine!!

Ishuzu: where is the REST????

Malik: ummmm… none of the animals had them….

Frodo: YES!!!!!!!! I CAN FINALLY FULFIL MY DREAM AND CONQUER THE WOOOOORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Has the millennium ring, eye, key, scale, necklace and puzzle*

Sam the gardener guy: *mutters* I always knew he was evil, that I did! *Runs away* 

Authoress: NO I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHrgh.

Malik: shut up stupid. 

Frodo: MIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNE!!!! *Drops Millennium Items* *runs away* *falls off cliff*

Malik: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I FINALLY HAVE ALL THE MILLENNIUM ITEMS!! *Bites one* CHOCO- wha???? CHOCOLATE????!!!  

Marik: well duh stupid. I like chocolate.

Malik: so? THESE-ARE-CHOCOLATE!! *Falls over*

Ishuzu: waiiiit on here…. If these are chocolate fakes that taste good *is eating Millenium Puzzle* what happened to the real ones??

Chibi Yami: *appears* nyah…. It's ALL your fault, Malik.

Malik: PMS Yami??

Yami: what's a PMS??  
  


Marik: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pause for breath*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *Faints*

Everyone: O.o ooookay then….

*goldfish tank*

Yugi: soooo what's for lunch?

Goldfish #1: AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO LUNCH!!!!!!!! *Runs away*

Goldfish #2: who're you?

Goldfish #3: where am I?

Yugi: anyone know how I can transform back into a human?? 

Goldfish #1: huuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn

Goldfish #2: what's a human?

Yugi: I am NOT crazy, I am NOT going to go crazy, I am NOT crazy, I am NOT going to go crazy, I am… *repeats over and over and over and over…* 

*ummm… somewhere else??*

Noah: *does dance* I've got greeeeeeeeeenyyyyblueeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Authoress: hello then. This is the intermission for the fourth or sixth chapter…. Not sure which. 

Noah: shut up I'M THE ANNOUNCER!!!! 

Authoress: *eyes glow*   YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!! 

Gollum: my precccccssssssiouusssssssssssss

*on Gaea- no Black Velvet Princess does NOT own Escaflowne!!!!*

Bakura: wheps. Wrong direction…

Lord Van: right. Who are you and why can you talk you pathetic rodent.

Bakura: I AM NOT A PATHETIC RODENT!!! MY NAME IS BAKURA AND I AM A POWERFUL YAMI OF A BISHI AND I CAN TALK BECAUSE MY STUPID FRIEND MESSED UP A SPELL AND TURNED ME INTO A HAMSTER!!!

Myrle: hamsters are sooo yummy!! Lord Van can I eat him pleeeaaase!!!!

Bakura: *wakes up* hey SERENITY are you awake yet??

Serenity: yes and my brothers the best in the world.

Bakura: well that's nice 'cause we aint not in Kansas no more.

Serenity: I do not understand this phrase you have spoken of 

Bakura: WE AREN'T IN KANSAS ANYMORE

Serenity: we weren't in Kansas in the first place.

Black Velvet Princess: I don't own Kansas either.

Okay end of chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah it's short but I thought I should update cause I haven't done it for a long time… pls rr!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry bout the wait!!!!!! *sings* *sorry bout the wait, sorry bout the wait, sorry sorry sorry bout the WAIT!!!!* 

Authoress: in the next chappie: why did Marik burst into random laughter? WERE Bakura and Serenity in Kansas which I don't own? Is Yugi going insane- well, more importantly, what IS he going to eat for lunch? Does anybody care? These questions may or may not be answered- IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*


End file.
